Flyaway
by Midnight Nakamura
Summary: Savannah was raised by a dark magic professor, her father. Learning that she could soon be consumed into a mindless killing monster, Savannah sets out to stop the dark magic curse within her. But the only way she could remove it, is by killing her own father.


**Yeaaaaaaah~**

**I know most of you are like WHAT THE HELL? UPDATE MAGICALLY SWEET INSTEAD OF MAKING ANOTHER STORY!**

**Lemmie refresh: UPDATE. IN. FEBRARY! OKAY? NOW ENJOY THIS DAMN STORY!**

**Anyways, nuff said. But I DO have a request: Do you want me to put romance? I'm not planing on it at all o.o (LE GASP! MOMO'S NOT DOING A ROMANCE FANFIC!) **

**Okay! Let's begin!~  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own wizard101. But do you? Exactly, so stop laughing at me.  
**

**~I think I should make disclaimer scenes for this story too~  
**

"Savannah SunWeaver?"

"Present." A teenager with dark red hair (which sort of had a mix of brown) stood up from her desk, bowed, and sat back down. The fire professor, Flamea, marked a the girl's name from her clipboard and continued down the list. A few students exchanged looks at the girl and continued their work. Of course, the girl was new to Ravenswood, but not new to magic. Her father betrayed Wizard City to teach Dark Magic in an unknown spot, and Savannah managed to learn some tricks. Which now, she was considered as a betrayer, too. The girl sighed and looked down at her finger nails. Bright red with orange flames on it, her mother fixed it for her today. Savannah's only mission was to fit in, and stay away from the fact that she knows black magic. Thankfully, not much people knew about her skills. So she kept it that way.

"Now students, today we'll be learning about the legend of the fire dragon." Flamea said. Savannah's eyes widen. "Does anyone know about this?" The professor asked. A few seconds of total silence when Savannah raised her hand slowly. The women smiled softly and nodded towards the novice's way.  
Savannah looked around, noticing that everyone was looking at her, and cleared her throat.

"Uh... Well...My father told me about this when..." She stopped "I was little." She half-lied. "He said that there was a fire dragon who was the king of Dragonspyre, about 100 years ago. The dragon stopped the war between Grizzlehiem and Mooshu (making this up, people)... and when the dark emperor of Mooshu betrayed his world and planted a curse of the dragon. The dragon soon was losing power and one magician placed a spell, sealing him away into a card. But no one knows where the card is, no if it's even real." Savannah finished. There was a long silence, before Flamea clapped politely, in approval of the girl's explanation.

"Very good. Yes, that is exactly what the legend is about. What a smart girl you are." Savannah blushed and looked down at her feet. "Yes, just like what said, the dragon was the savior of the Mooshu and Grizzlehiem war. He also was the end of the dragon race (LIES! LIES EVERYWHERE!). I have something special to announce, the birthday of the fire dragon is coming in a few weeks and there will be a celebration dance inside the Fire Tower!" There was a sudden cheer from random students. "It's girls choice!" The boys side suddenly slumped down and some girls giggled. "Now, if every-" The bell cut the fire teacher's announcement. The women sighed and waved everyone off to dismissal.  
"Defeat 8 fire elves and bring back their hats! That's your homework!" She called behind everyone as they closed the door.

**~I'm listening to Kagamine Len... *fangirl scream*~**

Savannah waited until the library was quiet and sat in a little corner. She went through the books in a pile and pulled a small red book with a soft cover. She rubbed the cover, feeling the texture and read the title.

"...Legends of Magical practice..." She looked at it and blinked. She looked around to see if anyone was looking and opened the first page, reading it quietly to herself. "Thousands of years ago, the first known wizard, named Acantha (yes people, that's a real name), found a crystal ball, creating the first magical spells..." Savannah started. She skimmed through the passage. "... and the spells of dark magic controlled the one's who know it." Savannah read a part. Her eyes widen and she closed the book. ".. Dark Magic, can consume me?" She gasped and got up, looking around and ran downstairs. "I have to stop this... before I kill anyone..." She said to herself. As she went to borrow the book, little did she know, a pair of blue male eyes watched her from the shadows.

**~Wow, this. Is. Short...~**

**Okay, sorry for not properly introducing myself, for those who don't know me. My name is Momoko Fuji Nakamura. You could call me momo, but if you call me Mura, don't blame me if you die :D. I'm known for my fanfiction "Magically Sweet." and my friend, Sakura Ichigo Zen is sort of known for her story "Shadow Games." I usually do these weird funny desclaimer scenes, But I haven't really thought about doing it here. Anyways, nice to meet you, and hope you enjoyed this~**

**Rate and Review~ **


End file.
